Keizai Ai
by animeowl
Summary: Akahana Suzuki and her parents moved to Japan. She comes from a rich family, the only child. Her father is look for an heir to pass on the businesses to, so what happens when she meets multiple rich families, but falls in love with only one of the children, the one that her father least wants to be the heir?


The young Suoh stepped out of his side of the limo, lending a hand to Akahana politely as she stepped out. She took his hand, more out of respect then needing it, and squeezed it lightly as if hoping to faze him. Her father, Katashi, stepped out as well with Yuzuru behind him. Tamaki gave Akahana a small smile, making her wrinkle her nose. It's what everyone calls.. cute.

"Tamaki," Yuzuru cleared his throat and brushed off his tuxedo. He had been eating a small roll whilst in the limo. Tamaki's head snapped up to his father, ready to obey. "I want you to give Akahana a tour of the school, please. Katashi and I have some," he cleared his throat again, something that straight out annoyed the young Suzuki, "Business to attend to." The two walked away, talking about the value of the school. Akahana knew exactly what was going on but wasn't too fond of the idea. She looked at Tamaki slightly, her eyes were very cold looking.

Tamaki nodded then turned to Akahana, a smile pulled once more on his face.. "Are you ready?" He asked, holding out a long arm towards her. She took it gradually, puffing out her cheeks lightly. She obviously didn't like the situation that she was in, and could care less about the school.

The two walked on into the courtyard, which fazed Akahana harshly, for the sun glinting off the water didn't do too well with her eyes. "Is something wrong?" Tamaki chuckled once, Akahana jumping at a frog that had came up to them. He bent down and picked it up, grinning childishly as he did so. "It's just a frog, princess!" He laughed, holding out the creature towards her. On the inside, she really wanted to pet the little thing, maybe even hold it. That was against what her mind told her to do, so she went with flinching away.

Tamaki sighed, a smile still playing on his face as he dipped the creature into the water. "There you go, back where you belong." His voice trailed off lightly as he stood up fully, grabbing Akahana's hand. "Nature is something that even the Ootori's fond over, it really is weird that you flinch away from it." He admitted, squeezing her hand and putting on a wider smile. He reached over and grabbed a flower, smelling it before holding it out to Akahana, "For the darling princess," he chuckled.

Akahana took it gradually, smelling it herself. It was a peony, one of her favorites. She looked at it gratefully before Tamaki began to lead her inside of the building.

"Over here is the library, or at least one of them," Tamaki indicated after quite a few minutes of no conversation. Akahana began to wonder if he realized she wasn't really saying anything, and thought about fussing at him for being so loud, but clamped her mouth shut every time she thought about it. There was no way she could afford such a rude thing.

"What's that room over there?" Akahana asked, pretending to be interested in a music room. She opened the door lightly, Tamaki following her and helping to open the door. Inside, the room was partially empty except for two boys, one was very light and about her height, maybe a couple inches shorter. The other was tall, maybe a little bit too tall for Akahana's liking.

"Hani-Senpai, Mori-Senpai!" Tamaki greeted the two. The smaller of the two looked up at us, his eyes sparkling. It was probably because of the cake he held in his hand, frosting all over his face.

"Senpai?" Akahana whispered, more meaning to say that in her looked at her and nodded, walking over to the two. She couldn't believe somebody so childish could be a sixteen year old's senpai.

"Who's your lady-friend?" The little one said childishly, hugging a stuffed bunny tightly, as if he was terrified the girl would steal it from him. Akahana kept herself from rolling her eyes.

Tamaki chuckled, bowing to Akahana jokingly. "This is Akahana Suzuki. My father asked me to show her around the school." She kept from glaring at him, she could clearly introduce herself.

Akahana couldn't force a smile as the boy jumped off of his chair, nearly spilling his milk everywhere, if it wasn't for his friend to catch it. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Hani!" The little boy giggled, holding up his stuffed animal to her.

She bent down politely, to get face to face with the young boy. Akahana still didn't force a smile, and really she wasn't entertained by the boy's immaturity. "How old are you, Hani?"

It was like everyone in the room froze for a split second, but Hani just giggled it off and hugged his bunny tighter. "I'm seventeen!" He squealed, making Akahana's ear hurt.

"Seventeen?" She raised her eyebrow slightly, hearing footsteps behind her. She ignored it, figuring it was Tamaki pacing around the room.

"Akahana," Tamaki said, "Your father's here." She had a small feeling that the reason he had said that was because her behavior would be considered rude, but she obviously couldn't hold it. She tilted her head towards the door, seeing her father and Yuzuru. They didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong.

"What are you two up to?" Katashi asked, walking towards Akahana. There was clear tension in the room, and it made her insanely uncomfortable.

"Just meeting some new friends," Akahana really forced a smile this time, reaching over to Hani and tousling his hair with her fingertips.

Katashi chuckled, looking at the three boys seriously, as if threatening them to lay a finger on his daughter. Akahana stood up completely, grabbing Tamaki's arm lightly and grinning at him. Tamaki gave her a weird look but didn't say anything.

"It's time to leave, darling," Yuzuru spoke to Akahana nonchalantly, and she nodded as Tamaki lead her out the door. That was a close one.


End file.
